Whatcha Think About That?
by Siah Yasana
Summary: Sasuke,Shikamaru,Neji,and Naruto are cheating on Sakura,Ino,TenTen,and Hinata.That's okay.They're doing it too.Well actually,they're Akatsuki and were sent to keep and eye on them.The best way? Date em'.But the trueloves come to get them.Parins insde song


Ok Sorry i hven't been updating. Finals are this next week and i have poms every day....+ hey, i have all break and allll the time after the season. so YAY!!!! I had a feeling you might want to know somthings. Like ages yada yada.

Itachi - 21

Hidan - 20

Sasori - 21

Deidara - 19 3/4

Sakura - 19

TenTen - 19

Ino - 18

Hinata - 18

Naruto,Sasuke,Shika - 18

Neji - 19

Pairings:

_**I**_**taSaku**Sasu

**HidanHina**Naru

**SasoTen**Neji

**DeiIno**Shika

Disclaimer- No

* * *

The boys were cheating on them. They knew it, and they were fine with it. They were cheating on them too. Well I wouldn't call it cheating. It was a mission from leader. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were to go undercover as kunoichi in Konoha. Of course before that, they were in love…with their fellow Akatsuki members.

----

Hinata was only "liking" Naruto because she was assigned to him. She of course didn't like that idea. She was already in love with someone.

His maroon orbs and his glossy pale locks made her heart beat the right way. She wasn't dead, no, she felt _alive _with_ him._ "Hidan-kun", She'd whisper at night.

Of course when she found out about her supposed King-of-Demons boyfriend she was soo ticked that someone didn't like her she set out to kill him. Emotionally would be better, he's the damn Kyuubi brat, so he heals fast. But his emotional scars always stayed.

-----

Ino was a big mission person. Her lover in the Org. Blonde, Blue eyes, funny. That lazy ass guy was sooo not her type.

_'Ugh! Thank god the girls were going to go clubbing tonight. What a relaxation.'_

Their Babe's are gunna meet them there.

'_Thank you heaven! I can see Deidara! I miss him so.'_

The lazy ass turd was being all turd-ish. She entered his mind. Ooohh he was going' out with another gal. He **will** _pay. _Your charge is supposed to love you. He doesn't at all. What a drag.

----------

Tennie is told to stay on the compound. Apparently, there's a _"danger" _out there and he's going to fight it to keep it away from _his_ girl. What a lie. He was cheating on her with some neon emerald haired whore.

All Hyuugas were corrupt (not including Hinata). What assholes. Her anniversary is 2 weeks away. Two weeks till the day that she and her man on strings got together.

I mean Sphere? Spiral? When your name translates to something that stupid, you must be lame. Now Scorpion. What a fighting word. The stinger. But he's coming as an early present to her. Love makes people do things.

----------

The rosette was currently packing the "Go" bag. She being part of team 7 picked up some of Naruto's stupidity habits. She held it off till the last minute...again. But hey, love can do crazy things to a person.

The human ice cubicle was _"Late night rounds around the Uchiha Police Department"._ That lying, backstabbing charge. Why are they always so complicated? Gees, he'll never live up to his brother.

Aahh, his brother. The Weasel's red eyes lit the flames of her heart. His jet-black ivory hair was always falling out of that style. And if his garnet eyes were ever gone, a charcoal like the star-less nights filled his orbs.

_'Soo much better than Emo-Boy'_

-

The girls being Akastuki members always were ready, for anything. Example A. The Meeting Point. Ino arrived first with her bag sitting on her shoulders. When at the exact point in which she was assigned to arrive she set her bag down, sat on it, and pulled out a nail filer. She hated doing this, but she had to keep a cover. If there was something up, someone would notice then get suspicious.

TenTen and Hinata arrived together. The Hyuuga compound was empty thanks to their slaughter…just kidding! Only Hanabi died 'cause she caught on to them. No one could know. As for the rest of the Hyuugas, they were at a party, celebrating or signing a contract or something. Piñata and Tenet took their bags, net to Ion and started to talk to her.

Just a little late, the 'Pinky' of the group showed up. With her bag in hand she asks, "You guys ready or what?"

"Yeah!"

"Forget this town!"

"And all its Jackasses"

"Your boyfriend is affecting your speech"

"Shut It!"

Hinata was blazing and Ino was giggling at the sight of this new girl. Sakura just wanted to get out of there, and fast.

"Guys! Seriously, cut it out." They shut up," Do you have the costumes?"

They all nodded. Ino being the happiest at the moment Ino wanted to put her cut in.

"Then lets go!"

* * *

The boys were meeting at the usual club. In their opinion, cheating was a good idea. The girls in here were better in looks and usefulness. They could dance and act like they were everything they weren't.

Sasuke was making out with an ivory locked slut who wanted him in bed soon.

Shikamaru was grinding on the dance floor with an orange weirdo who welcomed his touch.

Neji wasn't as bad as the others, he was worse. White-eyes had two greenie girls to pleasure him.

Naruto was the life of the party, sort of. He was petting the girls like dogs and kissing their lips to claims them.

_'We should have done this a long time ago.' _They all thought simultaneously.

The boys had no idea of what was to come.

* * *

The bells of their hats jingled as they quietly wisped past trees. They were in a hurry to see their girls. To claim them back, and to express what they truly felt.

"Hey! How long till we get there, UN!"

"Stop asking that fucking question you piece of shit"

Apparently they weren't that quiet.

* * *

Behind the stage, four friends were currently redoing their look. Tension to do this 'leaving' thing right was hanging there. Unmovable. The quiet is unsistai-

"So when do we go on?" asked a wavy brunette. A red flowing cami shirt with black denim pants showed a punky look. Her blue eyes still the same.

"When they call us dipshit." Seethed an angry black-with-green-stripes haired woman. She had a red and black striped tube-top with a white dragon design spiraling up. A black mini skirt with a studded belt and choker to top it all off.

"You know Blondie, my used-to-be soon-to-be sister in law is right, that was a stupid question." Stated a dark teal shorthaired girl. With hair put down, it stops past her shoulders covered part of her black shirt. The tee had a blood red scorpion on the center. Black denim jeans like the redhead's and black and red fingerless hand gloves (like from Hot Topic).

"You mean Neji popped the question?" Shouted black/green and red hairs.

"Yes. Last night. Then he's here of all places." Teal again.

The door opened and an annoyed redhead, who could pass for Gaara's twin sis with longer hair, entered. Her top was a halter that looked like a corset in the front and back. The top showed off her black winged striped curled heart tattoo (link on my profile). Her black cargo pants had red lace sewn down the side. The back pocket was embroidered with a bloody cherry blossom. A shiny studded belt and bracelet added. Finally, her boyfriend's three-ringed necklace adorned her throat, beautifully

"They're all here." Her teeth gritted. Then, seconds after, her lips turned into a happy smile. "Even them"

The tension was gone. Instead a happy feeling.

-

Some random stage crewmember knocked and simply said, "We're ready when you are."

-

The crowd cheered for the last song as it ended. It was good. But not great. The MC appeared from behind the curtain.

"…good! Yeah, that was real good. This next group is made of four great friends. They plan to sing their new and final song Whatcha Think About That. Apparently, they're moving out a here. They gunna be travelin' they say."

Their fans aaawwww-ed for the loss.

"Let's hope they come back again. Heeeerrrreeeee'ss DAYBREAK!!!" the crowd cheered. The cheater's clapped.

The four girls appeared and hugged the MC thanking him for the intro. Sakura (redhead), Hinata (Black/Green), TenTen (Teal), and Ino (Brunette) each grabbed a mic.

The guy's didn't think they'd be that hot. Their mouths dropped and they picked 'em back up knowing they could use their charm. The men a few rows back glared at them for eyeing their girlfriends. The red and black on the girls and on them obviously said they're theirs. Then the music starts, everyone shhhh-ed.

_"(TenTen)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
You tell that dude_

_(All)_

_He got to go,  
_

_(TenTen)_

_If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
You tell that dude_

_(All)_

_He got to go_

_(Tenten)_

_If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
You tell that dude_

_(All)_

_He got to go_

_(Tenten)_

_If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him_

_(All)_

_He got to go"_

They start dancing around they stage.

_"(Sakura)  
Baby, Baby_

_Somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby)_

_Baby (baby)_

_But it won't be my tears tonight  
(TenTen: Lets go!)  
(All)_

_So whatcha think about that,  
Whatcha think about it,  
so whatcha think about_

_that, that, that_

_(oh baby)"_

(Sakura)

Sakura takes threes steps and locks gazes with Sasuke only to sing him this verse.

_"Tonight we're gonna switch up,  
I'll do you, you do me,  
Tonight your gonna stay home while I'm runnin' the streets  
(Ino&Hinata)  
What do you, what do you, what do you,_

_What do you think about that baby,  
What do you, what do you, what do you,_

_What do you think about that?  
(Sakura)  
Baby!_

_(Hinata)_

_Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it  
(Sakura)  
Baby, Baby_

_somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby)_

_Baby (baby)_

_but it won't be my tears tonight  
(All)_

_So whatcha think about that,  
Whatcha think about it,  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)  
(Sakura)  
Tonight your gonna call me a thousand times,  
Tonight I'mma make up a thousand lies  
(Hinata&Ino)  
How do you, How do you, How do you,_

_How do you feel about that baby,  
How do you, How do you, How do you,_

_How do you feel about that?  
(Ino)"_

Ino looks at Shikamaru when singing her part.

_"Baby, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it!_

_(Sakura)_

_Baby, Baby  
somebody's gonna cry tonight_

_(TenTen: that's right),_

_Baby (baby)_

_Baby (baby)_

_but it won't be my tears tonight, oh_

_(All)  
So whatcha think about that, (oh)  
Whatcha think about it, (oh)  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)_

_(TenTen)  
Okay!  
Hol up, whatchu think about that,  
You wear the dress and I put on your slacks,  
Tonight I'm goin out and ain't comin back,  
You ain't gonna get no more pussycat,"_

Tenten only looks at Neji, catching him and raps out the next part.

_"See me in the club I'm out with my girls,  
Do like you do when your out with your goods,  
Up in the club its just me and my girls  
Play like Katy Perry kissin on girls,  
Now you can't eat or sleep,  
And now you in the house thinking about me,  
And now I do what you do to me,  
And now I love to see you weeping_

_(Sakura)  
Baby_

_Baby (baby)_

_Somebody's gonna cry tonight_

_(Somebody's gonna cry to tonight)  
Baby (baby)_

_Baby (baby)_

_But it won't be my tears tonight,_

_oh_

_(All)  
So whatcha think about that, (oh)  
Whatcha think about it, (tell me)  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)  
Hinata just looks at Naruto._

_(Hinata)  
Oooooo baby, heey"_

The girls take off their wigs and the smirks go from the boys to the girls.

_"(TenTen)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
You tell that dude_

_He got to go,_

_If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
You tell that dude_

_(Ino)_

_He got to go_

_(Ten.)_

_If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
You tell that dude_

_(Hinata)_

_He got to go_

_(Tenten)_

_If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets too_

_And you tell him_

_(Sakura)_

_He got to go  
Oh baby,_

_Somebody gonna cry tonight,_

_0oOOoh, somebody gonna cry tonight,_

_BABAY!" -BAM-  
_

--

Sakura's foot collides with Sasuke's face in the front row across the room.

Sasuke comes back up and meets up with the other guys, who then go to talk to the girls.

"You girls said you'd be at home." Neji said matter of factly.

"And that's where we're headed. Jackass!" Shouted the infamous shy girl Hinata.

"When we come home we're going to have a serious talk with all of you." Shikamaru bluntly stated.

"We won't see you at home." Ino pulled up.

"And why not" Sasuke said all Emo-ly

"Because their home is with us."

The Konoha Shinobi quickly grabbed their kunai. But what shocked them was that the girls were actually happy to see them. The Akatsuki. And For Sasuke, Itachi.

The S-Class criminals he their arms held protectively around their girl's waist and shoulders.

"You guys are too pure to be in Akatsuki. If this has anything to do with the Ky-" The 'Too pure' thing **pissed** them off.

"No Naruto, this has nothing to do with you. This is about us going home with our true loves." Sakura used the same tine as Neji did, but went all mushy about love.

The boys huddled together to talk about a compromise and when they agreed on something, the sight they returned to was a lighter to a gas pump.

Naruto only saw Hinata and Hidan lip locking.

Neji couldn't stop looking at TenTen and Sasori.

Shikamaru couldn't stop glaring at Deidara for kissing Ino's forehead and playing with her hair.

Sasuke just couldn't move from his spot, he was there, staring and glaring. He hated Itachi for two reasons now:

killed the clan and

was making out with SAKURA!!

The couples just stopped what they were doing, and just left. The boys couldn't move. They were tricked the whole time. Everyone was. Cheating was a bad idea. They watched the girls go.

The last things were:

"Hidan-kuuun can we sacrifice someone? I've been awfully sinful lately. No Killing policy MY ASS!!"

"Hey, I made a new poison for you puppets. Let's take it for a test drive."

"It's been too quiet with out your explosions."

"I missed you babe. Remember your request? Your brother was worth nothing"

* * *

The End

* * *

Ok so what did ya think?

Whatcha Think About That by The Pussy Cat Dolls

I know what you may or may not be thinking.

'this blongs with the musicals stuff'

No it does not it's a song fic.

Anyways Plez review!!

Siah Yasana!!

PLEEEEEEEZZZZZZZEEEEEEE

i need reveiws. You help make my life happy. Im aw shad wichout joo.

So PAAAAWWEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ!!!!! PAWEEZ!!


End file.
